Hiei's Renaissance Adventure
by DoritoGirl
Summary: Hiei is swept into going to a Renaissance Faire. Forced to wear garb, he starts to take notice of Botan where could this lead? VERY lemony at some points. HieixBotan Rated M Friendship/Romance/Humor(Expanded)
1. Hiei's Game

There was a loud crash as a decrypted building collapsed in on itself. Around the area were other various types of buildings in a state of disrepair. The place had long since been abandoned and the gazebos and statues ether laid in ruin or very precariously balanced together, having no one to take care of them. The square in the center of the small village type area was barren, tiles of concrete over turned, and grass over growing in the space between the stones and pillars and other street material. There was a flit across the area of green followed by a crash. Concrete slabs burst apart as they flew in every sort of direction in a fantastic array of pebbles, rocks and the like. A loud roar resounded as a demon had jumped again from the debris of the recent explosion of concrete, a quick flash of magenta and black came up behind the demon to attack. Into view slid Hiei and Kurama, each wielding their respectable weapon. Botan swooped in on her oar, being chased by another demon.

"Yusuke! A little help here I can't shake this ugly red demon!" The red demon took a swipe at Botan, she squeaked as she quickly dodged causing herself to do a barrel roll mid-air on her oar.

"Who you calling ugly, girl!" Another swipe taken at her, Kuwabara in his blue school uniform ran up behind his spirit sword raised. Bringing his sword down just as he hears a resounding yell.

"Spirit gun!" A blast is heard as Yusuke fires off his energy towards the red demon. Botan turns in enough time to see the impending accident. She starts zooming back towards the area to. Help Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! Grab my hand!" She may not be that strong but she always believed it was in the times that mattered most is when it really counted. Kuwabara stuck out his hand moments before the spirit gun hit the red demon. Botan practically tossed Kuwabara to one side to avoid the blast. Botan wasn't alive really so couldn't really be killed but it has always been better to take care of what you have. The blast connected causing the demon to practically exploded, the sheer force of the blast literally sent Botan oar and all flying backwards. Right into Hiei, they both proceeded to fly back slightly crashing into a heap on the ground. With one demon down there was only one to go, the one that had been previously chasing Yusuke

"Woman! What are you doing?" Hiei glared as he pushed her of the top of him and onto the ground beside him.

"Can't you manage to not come falling out of the sky or managing to bring down half the team with your incompetent behavior?" Hiei watched passively as his abrasive words seemed to hurt her. Then a backlash from her, as she seemed to get angry crossing her arms she huffed.

"Well excuse me for trying to be team player! I just risked my own neck to prevent one of the TEAM from getting hurt." She glared slightly.

"This is no time for a lovers spat!" Yusuke yelled with a goofy grin on his face. Hiei and Botan spoke both at the same time.

"Who you talking about? This lover's farce?"

"And this isn't time for jokes ether you idiot."

"Can we have this conversation at a later time, and focus on the task at hand?" Kurama grunted slinging his rose whip at the demon. At that moment the demon lashed out at Botan sending her flying backwards into the remains of a gazebo and stone statue. Botan braced herself for the impact, aloud crash and a scream from her. She blacked out for a little while. She figured that stone would be hard and cold...but it was warm and soft she shook herself out her fuzzy stupor opening her eyes to see a pair of lips her face immediately went red feeling the hot breath of whoever was on top of her.

"Woman are you still alive?" Botan flinched blushing harder. Hiei saw this and blinked. The weight of the rubble pushing down on him forced him closer to Botan.

"You protected me? I thought you didn't like me at all?" Botan squeaked again, she could feel his body pressing against hers as the weight from the rubble pressed him closer to her.

"You are helpful to the group despite your many blunders" he plainly spoke

"Oh I feel so loved..." she sarcastically replied. Her face remained red from his body being pressed against hers. Feeling ever hard line of his body, she couldn't help but notice how her soft curves fit well with him.

"Your face is red, are you unwell?"

"No... Uh no I... I am kind of claustrophobic. Being closed in like this is making me anxious." She began to shake slightly. He minutely smirked. He took a deep breath getting lungs full of her scent... which was captivating to him. Using the weight as an excuse, he leaned closer. Letting his head fall to her shoulder.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked turning his head so that his voice was directed at her ear. The strands of her powder blue hair waved softly against her ear.

"Just a little scared is all nothing big." She lied as she could feel that warm breath of his playing across her ear and neck. She moaned slightly. Hiei reacted more inwardly at this notion.

"Are you in pain?" He asked as he looked at her neck, ghosting his nose across her neck taking in more of her scent.

"Oh... yes I believe my back took a beating when we first crashed into the statue and gazebo." She started taking short breaths as Hiei continued to nuzzle into her neck. His breath tickling across her ear and neck. She tried to stifle another moan feeling Hiei's warm breath cross across her skin.

"Why are you breathing so shortly? Can you not breathe well?" He slowly licked her pulse point. Feel her pulse quicken under his lips. The weight of the rubble pressed his body close to hers. They were either going to be crushed to death or that damned detective would get his act together and hurry up and get to them. Either way he was going to enjoy being pressed against her. If they survived maybe he could continue his little game with her more at this human renaissance faire that they had somehow been wrapped up into going to. The pink corset that she wore pushed her breasts up in such a way that it made them even more enjoyable to glance at from time to time. Being a demon didn't mean by any stretch of the imagination that he didn't have needs. He was still a male and he indeed have needs but few, very few for that matter had stricken his fancy so to speak. No one in recent time, had caught his attention the way this ferry woman had since he had first come across her all that time ago, when met the detective.

"I hope they dig us out soon I'm starting to get nervous under here." Botan moaned out. She didn't mean under the rocks, but under Hiei... he was definatly an attractive man to her and by no means lacking in any area as she was slowly starting to feel...very everso slightly he unintentionally ground against her, when he heard her moan again. This caused an unintentional gasp out of her. He ghosted his nose across her throat again, smelling that intoxicating aroma that always seem to permeate from her skin.

"Tell the truth, is it being trapped here that is bugging you..." he lifts up his head to stare into those magenta colored eyes " or is it being under me that has you as worked up as I am?" he whispered this last part almost to the point that Botan didn't hear him. There started to be groans and shifts of stone and some point there started to be a slight shift in the rubble that caused a bunch to come off the top of the pile easing the pressure of Hiei's back. He didn't have much longer before the detective and company unearthed them.

"I expect an answer.." he whispered then promptly looked to the side at who stood before them as the rest of the rocks and rubble fell away from the top of his back.

"Took you long enough." He stood up stepping away from Botan who laid there her face flushed.

"I believe the ferry woman I in need of some medical attention. She mentioned that. May have injured her back when she initially hit the rubble." He cast a heated gaze at Botan before adding "I believe we need to get back to this faire thing, before your woman starts asking questions, Yusuke." Kurama knelt next to Botan as she sat up.

"Are you injured Botan?" he asked kindly looking her over slightly. She looked ruffled but other than that fine.

"Oh sweetie, thank you for asking. I'm sure it's not anything I can't handle myself. I could use a hand up although." Botan smiles brightly the deep red blush fading away. Kurama smiles back standing up, and extending a hand he helps her up. She dusts herself off and straightens her chemise, which had gone askew after the first time she was thrown back into something.

"I'll follow you Kurama, just need to make a few adjustments if you don't mind. Besides you four need to get into garb!" Kurama nods and chuckles at her insistence that they all where period Ren faire garb for r the occasion. It was definatly a change from the normal and it is what they all had been wanting for some time. He turns to follow Yusuke and Kuwabara who had taken the lead and almost ran back to the faire not wanting to disappoint the girls. Shizuru had even expressed an interest in seeing them all garbed up. Agreeing that she'd do so, if they did. He looked around for Hiei but did not see him. Probably trying to get out of this Ren faire deal. Kurama was sure that Botan wouldn't let that happen, perhaps she would bribe him again with something he really wanted.

"Well now that I'm put together." Botan muttered to herself... she looked up and seen Hiei walking bavk towards her. Surprisingly wearing Ren faire garb. He wore a black doublet that was laced up with leather laces through silver grommets. As well there were silver grommets on the doublet shoulder pieces, the doublet went down to about his knees. He also wore a white shirt, which was period with time frame of the Ren faire. He wore leather boots that came up his calves slightly. His pants were black as well as the doublet. This had been the first time she had noticed the height increase of Hiei since the tournament that decided who would run demon world. Hiei walked towards her he watched her eye brows arch slightly at his appearance. He appraised her in turn having not had the opportunity himself since they first got there. She wore a bubble gum pink corset that sat just under her breasts, which pushed them up in just the right way. It was laced up the front, with sliver corset laces. The chemise that she wore underneath was black; it set her pale skin practically glowing. She wore leather boots that had leather laces that went up the back of her boots. To complete the look she had on a black skirt that went to her knees and under that a silver skirt that went to her ankles. The result of her choices was interesting to say the least, not her usual color scheme with exception of the bubble gum pink of course. Hiei's features ever so slightly softened.

"Coming?" Botan nods and walks up to him catching an arm he slightly extended out to her. They walked to rejoin the group at their tents. Everyone there was in different states of dress.

"How do you put this thing on? This seems too much bother..." Yusuke said as he fought with a leather vest. All the women were dressed in various colors as the same style as Botan. The guys wore at least one piece of material that had their signature color to it. After all the others were finally situated in their Ren faire gear. They set out, to trounce around the faire grounds and see the sights.


	2. Situational Consequence

**This is the second chapter of the eventual lemony story. Enjoy!**

Each couple with the exception of Botan and Hiei had gone in separate directions, each going to some performance or demonstration that had interested them. Hiei walked around by himself, looking this way and that, how primeval this all seemed, how accurate from what he had glanced long ago. He quickly noticed that other patrons, dressed in garb and others that were not, were looking at him. A few girls dressed in court dresses were whispering to each other, he heard smatterings of the whispers as he was absorbed looking at some of the battle ready swords.

"He looks like a prince, we should take him to the King and Queen…" His eyebrows slammed together, a king and queen? Just the extra agitation he needed. One of the girls walked up beside him placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned to look at her, the court dress she wore was like a vest that laced up the front and having tails that went farther out and had quite a bit of length to it nearly touching the ground. She wore chemise underneath the top portion of the dress, and an additional skirt, underneath the lower portion. She wore royal colors which at this particular faire were a sort of dark red and a royal purple.

"Yes?" he spoke evenly, fairly sure that these specific girls were performers. He fully turned to face the other two that had hesitantly followed after the bold one.

"Would you come with us to meet the King and Queen?" Inwardly he rolled his eyes, he said he would be on his best behavior. By damn he was going to do so.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such an audience?" he spoke coolly keeping an even tone to his voice. He slowly followed after the girls and was standing in front of the King and Queen.

"Are you part of a new troupe this year young man?" The King spoke brusquely. Hiei arched an eyebrow slightly. Troupe.. ah a performance group. A word he didn't hear very often almost threw him for a loop.

"No, your majesty. I come as a mere patron along with other commrads." Hiei had bowed slightly, and pointed out the various memebers of the group at different places. Who were starting to get a lot of attention placed on them. Each in turn ended up in the different areas, Kurama ended up displaying his ability with a whip. You could hear some general squealing coming from the girls and women alike over in that area. The fox was always such a pretty boy that most girls fell easily. Yusuke somehow ended up with a bow and arrow. Once he was shown how to hold and fire, he ended up being a crack shot with the English long bow. Kuwabara ended up in a performance ring actually going against another performer in an actual sword fight. Each in turn ended up in a situation where they used their weapon of choice in some format.

"Are you sure that you are not performers? Your friends seem to know what they are doing." The Queen had spoken this time. Once again an inward eye roll, a small smirk and he responded.

"No ma'am we are not. We each just have interesting hobbies." Not a lie, but not the truth either. He cast his gaze out at the expansive field where everything was being held. Trees for shade, food vendors with rather authentic time period food, tents with merchandise for sale, performers.. this had become quite the operation. He spied that powder blue hair at a distance and watched her slightly. He noticed she had her hand out at arms length backing up slowly shaking her head. She seemed to be speaking to a very large man that continued to advance towards her. His arms spread out in a gesture that might same come here.

"Is something the matter?" The Queen spoke again. He snapped his attention back to the Ren Faire Royalty in front of him. Gesturing in Botan's direction.

"My apologies for being rude.. It's just one of the girls from our group seems to be, being harassed. I believe I need to go to her aid." He stepped out of the way so that they had a view of what was going on.

"Not him again, this fellow is from another troupe who come in as the evil doers for the shows. However this guy takes it too far. Taking advantage of the faires, and of the situation." The King angrily spoke. The Queen looked kindly at Hiei.

"Sweetie thank you for your time in speaking to us, go help your friend." Hiei had been edging down the stairs to go do just that. He tossed a quick thank you over his shoulder before running –at human speed- towards the altercation. This pace seemed to Hiei, who was used to being able to get to one place or another at much higher speeds, was mind blowing slow. He soon caught up to the area, hearing Botan denying this large man again.

"Sir I said no, I do not want to take part in the show. I do not want to go with you anywhere." There was a crowd of people who had begun to form. None had moved to even help lower the ever escalating situation. Just as the man reached to grab Botan's wrist Hiei slipped up next to her with a hand on her shoulder.

"The lady said no." Hiei spoke as neutrally as possible. Bristling slightly at this man even attempting to touch Botan with his disgusting hands. It made him want to rip off – wait what? Hiei blinked at the man who then stood up to his full height, standing at about 6'9" compared to Botan's 5'5" and Hiei's similar height of 5'7". Hiei had some how grown within the last year… He had no desire to, it just happened on it's own. He has yet to discover the exact source that had come to make this event pass.

"and who do you think you are little man?" his booming voice meant to intimidate a lesser person. Hiei quirked and eyebrow at this man and said.

"Her escort, all ladies need one when out among the commoners such as yourself." Hiei hit a nerve the man spoke gain, with irritation evident in his voice.

"I find that hard to believe there kid, such a woman deserves much better than someone such as you." Hiei barked out a laugh.

"Is that a challenge that I hear you issuing?" He watched Botan out of the corner of his eye. Her face turned bright red and she buried her face in one hand as the other was currently clenched at her side. Then so it went, a challenge was issued by this large man who was known by the name of Hugo, how almost befitting…

"The challenge goes as follows, on horseback both men are to go through multiple obstacles. The first being able to weave in and out between these hay bales as quickly as possible. The second, using swords once again on horseback, slice through these mounted pumpkins, all must be cut in order to advance on. The third and final obstacle is to use the jousting swords, and get these six rings on to the weapon. Then down the lane to the maiden at the end, you must sweep her from the ground into your saddle without coming off of the horse." An announcer spoke these terms and both nodded. Hiei wondered how he got himself into this position. All he was trying to do was to prevent… He wasn't sure what he was trying to do. He hadn't ridden a horse much so wasn't up to par as to how to handle the beast. He would have to rely on the more or less combat portion to catch him up and pass Hugo.

"Riders ready?" They both were. A crowd had quickly begun to form, in the stands that were present. Great just what he needed a crowd… The announcer, yelled for them to go. Hugo on a Bay Mare, jumped ahead almost automatically easily weaving in and out between the hay bales. Hiei was close behind on another Mare, this one was mostly white except for its legs. Hiei tried to weave as much as he could, as tightly as he could but still fell behind. Rather quick that portion was done. Hugo had stopped to grab the sword out of sheath that was offered to him. Hiei sped down the way, leaning out from the horse reaching and grabbing the hilt of the sword. The sword making a wondrous sound of metal on metal as it rang out of the sheath.

"Did you all see that?! What an excellent display of thinking on your feet!" how annoying… the announcer was narrating the damn thing. Hiei reared his arm back slicing at each pumpkin as quickly as he could –humanly- five, six, seven, eight. Hugo was catching up pretty quick having stopped to grab his sword. Four, five six, seven. They were dead even as they both sliced through the tenth and last pumpkin. He drew the horse short as he had to go slower to grab the lance. He had been given quick instruction on how to hold the lance. Across the horse's neck never beside. Hold it up straight until he needs to drop it down to catch the rings. Once again Hiei had to rely on his accuracy. Hugo had pulled ahead two three rings, missed the fourth he would have to circle back around to get it.

"Last opportunity to pull as far ahead as possible!" the announcer spoke about Hiei. Lowering the lance he hit each, three, four, five… The last ring bounced at the tip of his lance, with some slight movement he got it to stay on. He dropped the lance, now came the flat out race down the list to Botan. Hugo had gotten the last ring and dropped his lance as well only two lengths behind Hiei.

"**you had better be ready woman."** He said telepathically to Botan, her head shot up and he knew she had heard him. Now it came down to who could get there the fastest. Hugo quickly became neck and neck with Hiei. The advantage to being shorter, most times a person weighed less. This was to Hiei's advantage as he barely pulled ahead, not even slowing as he leaned out on his horse again to grab Botan's outstretched hand. Yanking her up from where she was told to sit, the centrifugal force caused her to flip back around and land on the back of Hiei's saddle. There had been an overall gasp from the audience as Hiei turned his horse and headed back towards the starting point at a good canter. Botan had her arms wrapped around his chest, clinging to him like he was her life support. She hoped he couldn't feel her heart pounding as hard as it was. A slight smirk from Hiei, he could feel her heart, he wanted to feel more…

"Astounding! What a wonderful comeback!" There were cheers and applause as Hiei, came to a stop finally. Glancing at the stands with mild interest and then away. He quickly looked back again, and balked. The entirety of the group had seen the whole thing. Yusuke and Kuwabara whooping and hollering at the top of their lungs. Hiei let the reigns to the horse fall, a squire grabbed the reigns holding the horse still, as Hiei climbed off of the large beast. He held up a hand to help Botan off the horse. She took it and slid off the horse, unfortunately falling to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, and she couldn't get up. She herself was astounded, did he really do all that… for her?

"I guess it is good that the group is camping here for the whole faire." Hiei said as he helped her up only to pick her up and walk towards what was called the mundane camp. Where all the other performers, and patrons who wanted to stay were staying at.

"What do you make of it? I haven't got the slightest idea…" Yusuke said as they all descended from the stands.

"Maybe the atmosphere of the faire is bringing out Hiei's chivalrous side." Shizuru said as he followed after Kurama.

"I agree, this faire may have actually done some good." Kurama said, turning to wait for the others. As the faire was drawing to a close for the night.

"It will be whether the attitude sticks to Mr. Hiei after the faire, will it do some real good." Yukina replied to the unspoken comment, that Keiko had been thinking.

"Maybe the worm would actually learn some decent manners!" Kuwabara all but shouted, the group laughed at that comment and preceded to walk to mundane camp. Up ahead Hiei was still carrying Botan.

"Hiei, you can put me down now. I can walk you know." She had, had her arms wrapped around his shoulders her chin leaning on his shoulder.

"You have to let go first…" That stung a bit. She did so, letting her feet hit the soil. The sun going down she walked to her tent, slipping off the boots.

"Hiei, I had fun today." Hiei nodded, he did too.

**That is the end of the second chapter, please read and review. Love to see some feedback for this!**


	3. Lust

**Here is chapter 3! This is the chapter that will be rather lemony. There will be potentially a chapter 4 but I haven't completely sure yet. Please enjoy!**

"Hiei, I had fun today." Hiei nods to Botan, He did too.

"Thank you." Botan said almost shyly as she started to undo the lacing from here corset.

"For what?" Hiei replied back quirking an eyebrow as he watched her, what seemed unmistakably like she was taking her clothes off in front of him. Both of his eyebrows shot up at the resounding moan that came from Botan's lips, as the corset she had been wearing fell to the grass, at her feet.

"For making it a fun day. What's that look- oh!" She smiled slightly at his outright noticeable expression, at the moan she had made. She laughed slightly before continuing

"When you have been wearing a corset for a good majority of the day and you take it off, it's almost like having an orgasm. The relief that a person can feel after taking it off is wonderful!" The words that came out of Botan's mouth made sense but didn't register, he focused on the word orgasm… Oh how he'd like to make her… He snapped his head up as he heard from the other women similar moans of relief, as each in turn let their corsets drop to the grass.

"Oh, huh.. I guess you're welcome… Now that I hear the others. It makes some sense." Hiei stopped talking kicked off his boots and jumped away to sit in a tree. Trying to distance himself from the situation… Trying to think, get his head straight. What situation? Things began to become lively at the mundane camp, garb came off and street clothing appeared on the performers. A party of sorts began as the celebration of the first successful day of this three day faire. Dancing and singing Botan at one point even joined in and was dancing with what looked like the guy who had been announcing the little competition spat. Mortis was the guys name, he had heard him say such just shortly after returning to mundane camp.

Later on as the party wound down, various people began retiring to their tents. Botan being one of the last, laid down on this rabbit pelt blanket that she had made a while back. She laid there barefooted wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and spaghetti strap tank top. She stretched out moaning slightly, as she begun to relax. Light after light begun to go out in the camp as everyone started to retire for the night, to get rest for the second day of the faire. The whole group slept in tents, each couple sharing a tent. With the exception of Hiei of course. He sat barefooted, and without a shirt on up in a tree watching the general chaos were down from the day. Hiei started to fall into a light sleep, a rustle from nearby resounded. He sat up a listened, looking down to where Botan's tent was at the end of the half circle their group had made. Noticing a large man poking around her tent. Silently he jumped from his tree and walked right up to the tent appearing in front of the man in the dying light of the fire.

"You again, what do you want now?" Hiei spoke impassively staring at Hugo. Who abruptly stopped what he had been doing. It was plain to see that he had been attempting to get into Botan's tent.

"I came to apologize to the lady." He said simply, very plainly a lie. The smell this idiot gave off told a different story. Hiei wrinkled his nose.

"By sneaking into her tent while she is sleeping? I suggest you leave, before I make it so you can't perform in a faire ever again." Hiei had his sword still attached to the medieval style belt he had worn with the rest of his garb. In the tent Botan rolled over and moaned slightly, she opened her eyes and glanced at the two figures that stood in front of her tent in the dying light of the fire. She could hear the conversation. It was obvious that the one shorter person was Hiei from the sound of his voice. His voice made something deep inside of her stir up. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, she knew exactly who the taller of the two was… She uncovered herself and crawled to the tent entrance unzipping the flap, crawling out and standing with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you get the hint? No means No!" She huffed staring at Hugo, she stood in between the two men angrily scowling at both because they had woken her up.

"Botan, go back into your tent I will handle this." Hiei commanded. Botan looked at him, her head tilted slightly to the side a look on her face that said 'like hell I will'. She looked at Hugo and spoke again.

"You will leave me alone and you WILL NOT bug me for the duration of this faire I have no interest in a barbaric heathen such as yourself!" Hugo advanced on her. Hiei spoke again.

"Botan, I ask that you step away…"

"Shut up and be quiet Hiei!" Botan shouted whirling around and drawing his sword from the sheath, turning again to Hugo whom had done the same. Hiei's eyebrows slammed together at the coarse rough edge that Botan's voice had taken as she had commanded him to be quiet. He kinda liked it…

"I am so sick and tired of people thinking I am weak and cannot take care of myself!" She struck out at Hugo who parried her weak attack easily, however with each strike she made her blows got progressively heavier. Eventually Hugo ended up on his back the sword that Botan held at his throat.

"Is this better? Now will you leave me alone?!" Other performers had come out before Hugo ended up on his back. They were now applauding at the utter embarrassment that Hugo was now obviously feeling. He got up and walked away, Botan handed Hiei back his sword and crawled back into her tent. Zipping it back up, she laid on top of her rabbit pelt blanket and sighed. Hiei tolerated the other performers at the camp to come up and talk to him about what happened. Things finally died back down, he sighed and turned to go back to his tree, and stopped… He turned back and walked to the front of Botan's tent. He didn't announce himself, just unzipped the flap and crawled into the tent. He zipped it up behind him and watched Botan for a moment, her state of clothing was the least amount he had ever seen on her and it made him… he wasn't sure what it made him feel. He slowly crawled over top of her, whispering into her ear.

"I still expect an answer from my question this morning…" Hiei ghosted his nose across her cheek, watching as her face turned red almost immediately. Botan's eyes popped open, her breath almost immediately quickening.

"Unwell again? Or is it this small space?" He said sarcastically, she stared into his eyes. He could see, without looking into her mind with his Jagan, the want that he himself was feeling.

"As… much as you… are." Botan whispered quietly. That was all he needed to hear. They both almost automatically grabbed for each other. He slammed his lips against hers, shoving his hand under her back dragging his hand down her back to reach for her leg. Grabbing her leg he lifted it up over his hip so that he could grind against her much closer than he would have otherwise. Botan moaned into his mouth, causing him to grind against her harder. His other hand had begun to explore her stomach and went up to grasp her breast. Botan's breath hitched slightly, and she moaned louder. Hiei's hand moved from her leg that was now hooked over his hip and he covered her mouth.

"If you don't want the whole camp to know what's going on…" He didn't need to finish. His hand followed the curve of her breast as he slowly ran small kisses across her neck and down her throat. Botan's face turned red at the sensation that she was feeling. Her eyes were getting slightly misty and she couldn't see well all of a sudden, everything was focused on the places Hiei placed his hands and mouth. She threw here free hand up to her mouth, pressing the back of her hand to her chin and biting a knuckle. Hiei seen the state she was now laying in, and very quickly pulled his pants and her shorts off in a hurry.

"Are you sure you want this?" Hiei looked into Botans eyes looking for anything that may hold her back. Botan nodded and quietly moaned again, she bit her knuckle again. Hiei positioned himself and slowly pushed into her. Botan's breath hitched and she gave a soundless moan, she could feel her own pupils dilating. A slight high pitched but quiet moan escaped her lips as Hiei started to move slowly. He wanted to go as slow as possible to drag out the agony for her, not allowing her to reach a climax too soon. This would be his way of revenge, for all the times he had even thought about anything related to her in a sexual manner, which was a lot.

The harder he tried to go slow the harder it got not to go faster. The little sounds Botan was making was driving him nuts. Botan was clawing at his back with one hand and had her other buried in his hair, which had been surprisingly soft. Hiei smashed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, at the same time he had slammed his hips into her. Botan's eyes flew open as she struggled to not moan to loud, she moaned into Hiei's mouth. His eyes about rolled back into his head as he felt her tighten up around him. Then he stopped… Botan looked at him as he sat up from her.

"Is something wrong Hiei?" She panted slightly at the reprieve. She was suddenly sitting on top of him, with him still inside of her. He was giving her control over him? This seemed like a strange thing until he nodded to her, indicating that he had read her mind, this is what he wants… He grasped one of her breasts in his hand and kneaded it slightly flicking his thumb across her nipple that almost immediately got hard. A deep blush spread across her face and colored her chest as well, she started moving. She felt self-conscious, of her breasts that had begun to bounce with each move she made up and down.

"No… You're… Beautiful, always have…" Hiei's hands found her hips and he held on to them as she continued to move faster and faster. Botan started to get into it as she tried once again to stifle moans that escaped her lips. She could hear Hiei groaning as well, this just spurred her on more making more heat pool in her abdomen. As she was going she threw back her head, her powder blue locks of hair flying up and cascading down all around her face. Hiei's own pupils dilated, the sight of this action, he could feel himself throbbing inside of her he was close and so was she.

Yusuke rolled over from sleeping next to Keiko, he swore he had been hearing noises. At first he thought he had been just dreaming and had tried to go back to sleep, to no avail. So he got up and put his pants on to go investigate. After all he was a detective wasn't he? Quietly unzipping his tent he steps out and stops for a moment to take a listen. He could hear some noises coming from the far end of the half circle. Yup, he wasn't dreaming! He quietly zipped up his tent and looked around. The mundane camp was way different then when people were actually awake, it was so quiet no wonder he could hear these strange noises.

Barefooted he walked slowly past each tent from his group stopping briefly to listen. He started to wonder if somebody was hurt. Then again if Hiei with his super demon hearing wasn't up investigating maybe it wasn't anything to worry about. He got to the far end of the half circle and heard the noises again. It's Botan's tent… The tent flap hadn't been zipped up all the way so he carefully peeked into the tent to make sure she was ok. His eyes widened slightly… Ohh she was more than ok, she was great! He watched as Botan had thrown her head back in ecstasy.

In one fluid motion whoever was on the bottom rolled the two over. The guy brought one leg over his shoulder and then the other and had started to go hard into Botan being able to go deeper then before.

Hiei had rolled the two of them over hooking her legs over her shoulders so that he could bury himself deeper into her. He thrusted harder than before into her, each one perceptivly harder than the last. Botan was right there just right there… Just a little bit more… She gave a stifled cry, as Hiei had gone in once more. Hiei at the same time gave muffled shout into Botan's hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes, then Botan slowly disentangled her legs from his shoulders. He slowly pulled out, and Botan gave a slight hiss. He looked up at her getting ready to ask his question.

"No, I'm ok Hiei… Just a pressure change thing. Same concept as the corset." She smiled up at him, her face still flush she sighed contented.

_Hiei!?_ Yusuke face palmed. Those two were the last he thought he would every ACTUALLY see together. Yusuke backed up slightly at the sound of the zipper flap coming undone. Oh crap.. Yusuke stood face to face with Hiei. He glowered at Yusuke. Yusuke glanced at Botan who was covered up with her rabbit skin blanket, she was beet red.

"Nice night for a midnight stroll isn't it?" Yusuke said with a goofy grin, laughing as if he hadn't seen his teammate and assistant climax together.

"How much did you see?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Not much." He looked in Hiei's eyes which was a big mistake.

"Okay a lot.." he sighed. Hiei's eyes seemed to light on fire.

"That how you get your jollies off? Does Keiko know? Have you been out detectiveing late at night?" Hiei asked. Ohh blackmail in the making! Yusuke shook his head no. It was clear what Hiei wanted. Keep it quiet, go back to your tent, mind your own business.

"I'm going to go back to bed, see you guys tomorrow." Yusuke quickly scooted off back to his tent at a jog. Trying to make an effort to not actually run. Hiei got back into Botan's tent, he zipped it up and made sure it was completely zipped up this time. He then drug both zippers down to the bottom that way it would make it harder for anyone to sneak another peek. He crawled up next to Botan who had begun to relax practically becoming jelly she laid down and sighed. Hiei laid down next to her, scooting under her rabbit furs. He then pushed his arm under back, she readjusted to accommodate him. Scooting down slightly she laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her loosely. They both fell into an easy, comfortable, well sated sleep.

The next morning was noisy as performers go ready for the long day ahead. Hiei and left her tent before anyone else had gotten up. Soon Botan was up and getting ready, Hiei walked up already ready for the day. She glanced at him, and he gave a slight smirk back.

"Ready for today?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said and looked out at these performers, he almost was fond of them. He sighed slightly as Botan straigtened up. They had been asked the previous night if they could recreate the incident yesterday but as a staged show. The thought of doing it all again was almost exciting, how would they expand on the show?

**Originally this was to be the end of the story, upon requests and encouragement I am expanding on the story! Two more days of Renaissance awesome-ness! And lemony goodness! **


	4. Preperation

**As promised here is the extended version of the story, this will encompass the two other days of the Ren Faire. Of course there will be more lemony-ess-ness as well. ANNND OFF WE GO!**

Botan woke up to birds chirping and the low hum of the waking renaissance faire performers getting ready for the day.

"Knock Knock!" somebody said tapping on her tent door flap. She stretched a little, looking beside her… of course Hiei was already gone. Botan in here tank top and shorts crawled to the door flap and unzipped it looking out.

"Yes?" She looked up rubbing her eyes and there stood Mortis, the fellow whom announced the little competition yesterday. He wore a sort of pirates outfit and had brown hair that was riddled salt and pepper that came down to the middle of his back. The main color of his outfit was a sort of yellowish taupe color.

"Hey sweetie, we were wondering if you would mind dressing a bit differently for the now staged competition?" Mortis said smiling big at her as he offered her a nice warm cup of coffee. Botan smiled back accepting the cup.

"I only have the one outfit, should be dry now…" She took a sip of the coffee glancing at the makeshift clothes line they all had put their wet garb on after hand washing it the night before. "OH! Highlanders Grog?" she struggled out of the tent accepting the hand offered to her.

"You got it! It's my favorite coffee always keep some with me at faire. If you would like more, you can ask Crescent over there, she the cutie wearing mostly Tardis Blue, she also has a little dragon clinging to her leg. She's a barista outside of faire makes awesome coffee." Mortis points to a woman with a little child dressed in a white dragon costume. The woman's hair was slightly frizzy from the heat, and she certainly was wearing mostly Tardis Blue. The woman smiled at the child as she handed a couple more cups to varying people, then tended to the fire pit that she was using to make the coffee.

"Anyway actually we had some garb we were going to lend to you for today and tomorrow, you can get those from Crescent as well. You two are about the same size, except we would like you to use your black chemise it sets your skin off in just the right way. Especially for this time period, pale skin was supposed to be the attractive thing." Mortis prattled on a little bit more about various things related to the group she was going to be working with, as well as mentioning that Hiei's adversary's name was Ragnar. Mortis shortly excused himself to go run off to take care of some other thing that he wanted to do. Botan giggled the older man was absolutely hilarious, she could understand why his companions enjoyed working with him. She shuffled over in her still semi sleepy state towards Crescent.

"Excuse me? Crescent?" Botan said as she rubbed her eyes again. The woman called Crescent up close was actually a lot younger then she appeared at a distance, her strawberry blonde hair was slightly wild, the garb she wore wrinkled like she had slept in it.

"Oh yes? More coffee?" She took the cup from Botan topping it off and then handing it back to her. "Oh! Your Botan? You are going to take part in that impormtu bit again today? Ok here's the rest of the pieces that you will need. This part is the underskirt that you will be wearing, this will be the over skirt, and then… this corset. Come see me after you put the overskirt on, I need to take it in around the bust area you're a little bit smaller then myself…" Crescent motioned to her breasts in relation to where she wanted to take it in. Botan had a bit of a time keeping up with what she was saying, but caught most of it. The pieces she was given were differently colored, the underskirt she was given was black like her chemise. The over skirt wasn't just a skirt this time, it was like a jacket of sorts, it was in a vest fashion and there were extended panels on the bottom which made the over skirt portion. It buttoned in the front with eye hooks. The overskirt was a dark red and then the corset she was given to use was black as well and the corset laces were also that dark red color.

"Alright thank you, do you do sewing too?" Botan asked as she took another drink of coffee.

"Certainly do, I'm one of two who maintain the garb that this troupe wears. Oh! I still need to change." Crescent bustled away half chasing her Botan assumed son around the camp, since he had been asking her to play with him. Kids… what a nice idea. Botan shook her head and looked around for Hiei, with her bundle of clothes she walked back towards her tent. She slipped in the tent to change into her borrowed garb. She was able to quickly change and she slipped out holding the corset. When she came back out she spied Hiei, speaking with another of the troupe members. He wore a black shirt instead of a white, and the doublet and the pants he was wearing were white instead of the inverse like he had been wearing the previous day. Looks like he wasn't the only one they made a request of.

Hiei glanced towards Botan's tent he hadn't seen her yet this morning and was almost worried that their rather rough antics of last night may have hurt her. Then he saw her slipping out of the tent, looks like he wasn't the only one they had made a request of. She looked different, it was an interesting and most agreeable interesting though. The colors set her skin alight even more than just the black had by itself yesterday. He watched as she walked toward the Crescent woman. He watched as the woman then started to make adjustments around her breasts with overskirt that she had been wearing. The Crescent woman spoke to the little dragon who took Botan by the hand an led her to another troupe member, she briefly spoke with her and pulled a couple things out and started putting something on Botan's face. Hiei quirked an eyebrow, and started walking her way when the little dragon intercepted him.

"Hi! Hi! You come this way!" The little dragon said Hiei let the boy take his hand as he led him away from Botan towards Ragnar, the fellow who would be the adversary for this performance of sorts.

"Oh Dova thank you little buddy!" A man with a salt and pepper beard that had varying pieces of gold braided into it. Hiei nodded to Ragnar. Whom proceeded to talk turkey essentially about the performance, about how he would like it to be done slightly different for safety sake. Hiei listened and nodded confirming that he could make these safety precaution adjustments. Someone tapped on his shoulder and there stood Botan. He took a deep breath in, the other woman had brought out her features using a slight bit of makeup. He watched as Botan's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Is it bad?" Hiei's eyes shot up and shook his head no.

"I reference the comment I made last night…" Hiei said, he watched Botan blush.

How stubborn that he wouldn't say it out loud again. Perhaps it was because they were around other people, or perhaps he said it on purpose, to make her think of last night. Think about it she did! She turned away slightly then looked behind her, of course he would have a slight smirk on his face.

"You look different too. I think I like seeing you in mostly white, it's a nice change." Botan said once again examining the garb that he was lent. The only things that were his was his sword and belt of course and the boots. Botan smiled at the eyebrow quirk that Hiei gave her. She started to walk away, she wanted to go check out the vendors before the show that afternoon. If this wasn't to last she at least wanted to have something to remember it by… As sad as it sounded she just wanted to not keep her hopes up in case that was in fact what ended up happening. Hiei walked after her grazing his thumb against her hip as he walked with her towards main area. She jumped slightly and looked at him as he stopped her.

"Who said it was gonna end after this?" Hiei asked her. That mind reading thing again… He had a real bad habit of reading her mind. Botan sighed and looked at him.

"So, what if it does?"

"What if it doesn't?" Hiei would make her pay for those thoughts and her words. A slight smirk spread on his face. He continued to walk then and started looking at the different vendors amongst the other early morning patrons who were slowly trickling through the main entrance. Botan ran after him quickly.

"Hey, don't take my idea!" Hiei gave her a heated looked, both eyebrows raised. The look basically said 'who says I don't have my own ideas?' Botan blushed and stood with him each browsing around the stalls. Looking for their own things. Botan happily looked for some sort of souvenir that she could take home. Not just for what happened last night, but for the entirety of the faire. Surely the next two days will be as exciting as the first!

Hiei was examining a bottle and it's contents, glancing at Botan having read her mind. Oh it certainly will be…

**There is chapter four! A little bit shorter than my usual two thousand words or more, but more to come! If anyone is curious about what some of these outfits are that I have mentioned use key words such as renaissance garb, or any other related words and you should be able to find pictures of some of the things I describe. I'm hoping maybe to get the outfits drawn up and put on my deviant art account, if I do I will totally link for everyone! Please read and review as always!**


	5. Rain

**Here is chapter 5 I apologize for the delay, I've been at faires the last couple of weekends. Now on to more faire fun with the YYH peeps.**

Botan wandered off on her own leaving Hiei under the tent looking at the various bottles looking at the varying liquids within them. Botan wandered to the local forge and watched as a large man continued to heat a piece of steel proceeding to beat it with a ball hammer and shaping it to make the steel longer and thinner from the ingot that he started with. While Botan stood there watching, it started to sprinkle with rain slightly. Not too big of a deal, the smithy started to explain the use of the different hammers and weights to help make and shape the steel into the form he wants it to take. The smithy also explained about the need to constantly keep the steel hot to make the shapes he wanted. Botan watched as he started to shape the elongated piece of steel using one of the smaller hammers he had on him. After a bit of time he dropped the item he had made into a bucket of water, with a loud _Fzzzzzzzzzz!_ It was finished, almost all of a sudden it started to pour. Not just those little droplets, but those big drops that do maximum amount of soaking.

"Thank you for the explaination!" She yelled over the rain as she turned to run for cover. When she turned she saw a very few minimum amount of people running for cover. In fact most were taking off their boots and shoes and just dancing in the rain. She started to walk back towards mundane camp when she was stopped. A voice with a heavy Russian accent spoke behind her. She turned to see the smithy.

"To conclude my little show, this for you pretty lady." He hands her a steel flower, the piece he had been working on. The smile on Botan's face could have lit up the rainy sky, this couldn't have been a more perfect item to take home.

"How much?" She asked over the rain, becoming more and more soaked by the second.

"On house. Your smile, rewarding enough." He winked at her, and turned around to lumber back to his forge and continued to keep it running in the rain. Botan laughed, turning when she heard her name called through the rain. There was Mortis, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other dancing rennies.

"Kick off your boots and join us!" Mortis said over the rain, the mood Botan was in made her want to do just that. With her steel flower pinned to her bodice, she danced with the other rennies and patrons. Spinning in circles, splashing in the rain, laughing and feeling more alive than she had in years. Hiei watched from under one of the vendor tents as Botan danced around with the others. Even that spacey Crescent woman was out there dancing in the rain.

"Why do you not join?" A voice says from behind him. Hiei turns to see a drenched smithy standing with him to get a respite from the rain that now had picked up even more making it impossible to keep the forge running in decent shape. Dry coals were better than wet ones of course.

"I'm not one for the rain." Hiei said simply while he continued to watch the massive frivolity that took place before him.

"You know blue haired woman?" The smith asked in his Russian accent. He had turned around and picked up one of the bottles of oil that sat on the table and examined it. Hiei nods slightly.

"Girlfriend?" Hiei looks at the smith from the corner of his eye in slight suspicion.

"I have no interest she's just a pretty cool kid." The smith dropped the accent.

"Just curious is all." The smith said, Hiei recalled his name to be Gabriel. Hiei turned and looked at Gabriel.

"More like a colleague then anything." Of course not admitting to himself it may be more… He sighed inwardly, of course his own conflicted feelings are making him cold towards the subject tell he can figure out himself exactly what it is.

"Not with the way you look at her. I don't believe that is true." Gabriel said, as he had taken a cloth from his pocket and wiped his hands and forehead clearing up some of the soot that was now running down his face and neck. The griminess from the soot and water was turning the collar of his shirt strange colors. Hiei looked at him and gave Gabriel an openly confused look, Gabriel nods understanding that Hiei didn't know for sure what it was.

"Chances are the performance that you two were supposed to help with this afternoon will be canceled. If the rain doesn't let up anytime soon, it will be too dangerous for the horses. We don't have a farrier on hand if anything does happen. Not that any of us are doubting your skill as a horseman. The horses are on loan from a friend of Crescent's and we don't want to do anything to harm them." Gabriel says by way of explanation of potential outcomes for todays rain. Hiei inwardly rolled his eyes, as if he didn't already know that the possibility of the performance being cancelled was actually there. It was almost a relief that that would be the case. He wasn't sure he repeat something that was once genuine again, for of all things a show. He blinked as he spied all but Kurama running around having a blast in the rain as well. Either the girls talked them into it, or those to buffoons were doing it on their own. At this rate with the exception of Yukina and Kurama they would all be sick.

"What a bunch of idiots…" Hiei mutters.

"Don't knock it tell you try it brother…" Gabriel says as he walks off back into the rain.

"Who're the idiots?" Hiei jumps inwardly as he turns to see Shizuru taking a drag off of her cigarette and blows it out slowly. Hiei quietly gestures out to the crowd of still playing and dancing renaissance performers.

"You know, that smithy Gabriel has a point. You don't know what you might be missing by not doing this. Perhaps this is something you should do to help you loosen up some more. You know Botan wouldn't have brought you out to this festival if she didn't think you would have at least some sort of fun…" Shizuru brushed back her dripping hair with her fingers, obviously having done a bout with the whole rain dancing herself. She took another drag off the cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Hiei quietly digested what she said. From the furthest end of the dancing people he saw the unmistakeable red hair of Kurama.

"Looks like he is finished with canopy…" Shizuru said as she started shouting towards the dancers. Gesturing in Kurama's direction. Hiei looked at her with a question demanding to be answered on his face.

"Kurama thought about everyone getting sick as well. He created a canopy for everyone, in one of the larger open spaces in the field." Shizuru answered as she worked her way back into the rain. It was obvious he was able to get away with something like that… no one was paying attention. He huffed a slight laugh and turned around to look once more at the spread of bottles and other items on the table before him. He selected one and purchased it. Then finally taking off into the rain, in search of that blue hair…

Botan was beginning to wear out really quick dancing around in mud was rather taxing. She had tripped and fallen in the mud a few times, well of course as did most other people did too. She was starting to shiver and get cold as well she heard over the commotion that there was a shelter for the entirety of the group, patrons and performers to go and dry off and get warm. Most everyone started to make their way in that direction. She turned to do the same when she slipped again, she squeaked a little as she hit the mud. A slight pain crawled its way up her ankle and to her calf. She hissed slightly, all the dancing and moving around on the mud had unearthed some of the rocks that were buried under the surface of the earth. She pulled her hand away from her foot which came away with some blood. Two arms encircled her and she turned to be face to face with Hiei. The slight irritation that you could see on his face said it all. Injured again… how annoying. He put his hand over hers to have her cover the wound to keep mud out of it. A clean cloth appeared next to him and he looked up to see Gabriel with a grin on his face.

"Always keep clean one around just in case for such kinds of wounds on forge." He had his accent back, Hiei accepts it and tightly wraps it around the part of Botan's foot that was cut up. He quickly picked her up then, and began to walk towards the shelter. His own hair was dripping wet with the water and he looked at her and tried not to sigh.

"Hey I'm not damsel so stop thinking it Hiei! I proved that last night against that Hugo brute. I can walk just fine." She whapped him on his back and he just rolled his eyes slightly.

"You proved you were no lady last night either. Now just be quiet so we can get somewhere dry and we can get the fox to take care of it." Hiei said curtly. Botan's mouth dropped open and her face began turning red at the comment he had made. For the remainder of the walk she was quiet but her face was red.

"Confined spaces again?" He asked her, and she just got redder. He chuckled inwardly at the minor teasing he was giving her. It kind of felt good, he wasn't sure if it was a good kind of good. Or just a more evolved form of the regular kinds of things he pitched at her. Only because he had something on her, then again… was that really that path he wanted to go down. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Yukina exclaim.

"OH no! Mister Hiei, is something the matter with Botan?" Yukina said coming up with a towel which she reached up to drop on his shoulders.

"She cut her foot on some unearthed rocks, which were in the mud where the lot of you were dancing at." Hiei said and set her down quickly as Kurama came over with some strange flower which he immediately broke in half applying the thick gooey substance to the wound. Botan laughed slightly.

"Not the first one am I?" Kurama shook his head no and gestured to other various people with bandages on their feet. Hiei quickly dried his hair and dropped the towel on top of Botan's head. He shook his head slowly.

"Idiots…" He muttered, Botan heard him and said through the towel as she dried her hair.

"It was still fun. I hadn't felt so alive in years." There were nods all around in agreement. Kurama was one of the few actually not covered in mud.

"I had fun watching, I'm not the dancing type…" Shizuru grinned at Kurama.

"OH sure you are fox boy, you just don't know it yet." Kurama raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'll see by tomorrow.." She said almost mysteriously, the majority of the gang laughed. It has been another good time. Throughout the majority of the rest of the day, was spent under the canopy that was made. Music, more dancing, food, and comradery. The evening wound down, slowly the performers began to trickle to the tents. The rain had slowly subsided, Botan was happy she had purchased such a high quality tent. Not a drop within. Botan stripped to her shorts and a tank top that she had underneath and laid the garb on her makeshift clothesline. She was unsure that it would be dry by tomorrow. Hiei had disappeared again, off doing fire demon things she was sure. She found that she was disappointed. She sighed as she crawled under her rabbit fur blanket, and curled up for a cold night.

Without knocking or announcing himself he slipped into Botan's tent. Being a fire demon meant that he was always rather hot which meant, the misuse of his temperature for the rest of the gang. He ended up spending time in each couples tent to essentially be the heater. More or less against his will. He zipped the door back up and insured that the zippers were both at the bottom of the door. No peeping Yusukes tonight. Botan was sleeping already of course, all that dancing had to of warn her way down. Not to mention the stiff muscles from the cold. He took off his shirt and pants, curling around Botan to warm her up, he rolled slightly to make sure the bottle that he had gotten earlier would be easily accessible when the time came. He stroked her back slightly with his warm hands and she groans slightly at the welcome warmth of his hands. She snuggles into Hiei's chest.

"You're so warm…" She mutters drowsily, her eyes pop open at another sensation…

"Ah! Hiei…"

**Haha! I'm bad! Thus end chapter 5. I have no faires this weekend obviously… So I may be able to pump out the next chapter. However finals come first! Hope you enjoyed as always read, review, tell me what you thought!**


	6. Great Oils

**Oh such a long time coming! I apologize for the super duper lateness! Life caught up to me! Here is Hiei's Ren Faire Adventure chapter 6! More Lemonyness. Enjoy!**

Botan's eyes had popped open to another sensation. Despite Hiei being a fire demon, at this very moment his hands were really cold. He had slid his hand around her waist and to her front barely ghosting his fingers just under the waist band of her shorts. The sensation of the cold and the very idea that he was implying made her moan slightly.

Hiei heard her soft moan, and shivered slightly it seems that very moan will never cease to get him going. He sat up grabbing that strange bottle he had purchased from the vendor a mere two hours ago and opened it. The smell of cinnamon filled the tent, he watched as Botan's eyes popped open at the smell.

"What is that?" She tried to sit up but when Hiei had gotten up he had straddled her so she was at his mercy. She watched as he poured some of the oil like substance in his hand. Closing the bottle, he then used his other hand that didn't hold the oil to lift up her tank top up and over her head. She conformed to what he was doing, rather interested in what he was going to do. He slowly turned his hand with the oil in it upside down and watched the amber liquid roll off his hand and drizzle slowly on to her stomach. Anywhere the oil touched seemed to have a warming sensation which slowly spread across her stomach and was relaxing her nerves. Hiei placed his hands on her body and spread the oil around first her stomach slowly making sure she was covered.

His touch were light and precise, as he spread the oil of her stomach and he slowly made his way up to her breasts. He wondered slightly if the anticipation was killing her as much as him. However he had planned on being rather cruel tonight.. As revenge for her idiocy of dancing in the rain, he was sure she was going to end up with a cold. Tonight would be more about him then her, he wouldn't give her what she wanted. However as he went and started to lath the oil across her breasts listening to her mewl slightly at the mixed sensations she was getting from it all, it may in fact be hard for him to hold back like wanted…

His hands on her breasts sliding ever so effortlessly across her breasts was going to drive her mad. He was handling them that's for sure, putting just enough pressure and squeezing them the right way to make her ache for more. But he was not doing what she wanted… She wanted his hands at the peaks that had begun tightening at the mere brush of his thumb on the underside of her breast… He continued this strange gentle massage with the oil up to her shoulders and then down each arm, he then stopped and watched her for a moment. The heated stare he gave her just about set her off, he grabbed at her shorts and pulled them off of her with her assistance as she lifted up her hips, she started to feel self-conscious again. Especially since he was actually viewing the whole of her, with no distractions.

Hiei took in a breath, now that he had the time to actually stare he saw just how beautiful she really was even with the blue haired girl starting to turn scarlet before him he liked what he saw, A LOT. He dipped his head down capturing a nipple into his mouth and bit down on it. He could hear Botan give a distinct yelp of pain, but there was a mix of pleasure in there as well. He licked the nipple once and started to suck on it slightly rolling it slightly between his lips. Botan's breath was catching, it was a different sensation to add to the others that were assaulting her senses that's for sure.

Botan moaned and was writhing slightly, her other nipple getting harder by the second anticipating the treatment that it would receive after its neighbor did. However it never came, Hiei picked up his head after he had felt that she was worked up enough and anticipating for the other nipple. A small smirk on his face said 'you're at my mercy tonight woman'. He poured more of that oil in his hands and started to smooth it all down her legs. He smoothed it over her thighs and very very close to her center. The warming sensation caused her to quickly feel a different warming sensation coming over her near her nether regions.

"Hiei…" Botan begun to speak, then all of a sudden he stuck his fingers inside of her. She cried out, amongst her crying out in pleasure she slapped her hands over her mouth. That was all she needed, the entirety of mundane camp to know what extra-curricular activities that they were doing late at night. She moaned into her hands, the warming feeling from the oil was on her insides making every move of his fingers send her higher each time. Hiei slowly pumped two of the fingers he put inside of her slowly, drawing out each one every time. Making it last as long as possible, making ever more agonizing for her trying to find that release she was already so desperately looking for. As he started feeling her inner walls tighten up on his fingers he quickly pulled out.

Upon feeling his fingers pull out so quick she literally whimpered. What was he doing? What was she thinking just letting him do it? Amongst her thoughts as she was quickly coming down from her high with unachieved climax he grabbed bother her thighs and flipped her over. She gave a squeak at the action and soon felt more of that oil drizzling across her back. Then his hands did that slow dance that they did on her front side gently grazing her back and trailing purposefully down her spine. Both hands spread out across her back and to her rib cage and then down to her hips and across her butt. She moaned at the warming sensation, both turned way on and frustrated. The warming sensation made her get really hot, and all she wanted was for Hiei to fix it.

Was this supposed to be foreplay? She was starting to think she didn't like it. Foreplay didn't seem all that fun. Well wasn't fun for her, she was pretty sure that Hiei was having a hay day, so said the ever growing hard on she felt on her leg… wait when did he take his clothes off? Then again it wasn't like he had a whole lot on to begin with… Or as she realized, anything he started with nothing on.. This made her a little angry like he was expecting to get what he wanted from her. The feeling of anger was there then gone in the next instant, he had wrapped his arm around her waist and had gotten her onto all fours, she was about to voice her irritation about his assumption when…

Another scream started to escape her mouth, Hiei covered his hand over her mouth as he had positioned himself and quickly slammed into her. Botan's eyes widened and she moaned into his hand. Hiei removed his hand from her mouth, there was no need to tell her to be quiet, he moved that hand to her breast and grabbed it and started to massage it. He moved out slowly and back in slowly, once again drawing it out like he did with his fingers. He relished in the sounds of her moans, while his hand was busy on her breast his other went around finding its way to her clit. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath as he slowly ran his finger across the nub that was quickly turning into the center focal point that Botan was focused on. Hiei soon started a pace going in and out a leisurely pace for himself and slowly circling her clit and rubbing it ever so slowly as well. He was starting to breathe harder himself, he continued his slow pace with some considerable amount of effort. He had gotten harder while he was inside her, her moans and mewling was egging him to go faster.

Botan was just barely starting to teeter on the edge when he stopped his ministrations on both her breast and clit, this frustrated her which caused her to drop almost like a lead brick. Upon feeling her unclenched he grabbed her hips and started to slam into her, going at a fast paced. Botan yipped at the sudden fast pace and she started tightening back up faster than a screw being screwed in with a drill gun.

"hi… Hiei.." she moaned saying his name and that sent him over with two final quick thrusts into her he let out a muffled shout. He however did not stop and continued for another minute or so allowing Botan to have her release. Who was he kidding? He would have given it to her either way. He felt he was turning into a sucker for this woman. Botan soon shouted into her hand as her release finally took her and she collapsed to the tent floor. Hiei laid down with her, wrapping himself around her to keep her warm.

"That was, something else." Botan commented, Hiei showed her the bottle. It was an oil meant for stimulation especially during sex.

"Why?" She asked. Staring at him as he set the bottle back with the pile of his clothing.

"Why not? It was something different, and you apparently enjoyed it. So why are you complaining?" Hiei said starting to get a little miffed. He thought different was good…

"Oh Hiei. That was absolutely amazing!" Botan said with a satisfied grin on her face. Hiei smirked slightly but you could tell that his face had visibly lit up. He curled up back around her satisfied with the compliment. Botan cuddled into him and both fell asleep almost immediately, it had been of course already a tiring day. No sooner did they fall asleep however when the ground shook. Both jumped apart, Hiei practically jumped into his pants as he grabbed for the zipper to the door. Botan wrapped her blanket around her and followed him out. Half of mundane camp were climbing out of their tents, varying voices talking to each other.

"was that an earth quake?"

"maybe it was an explosion?"

"check on the horses!"

"calm down folks we will figure it out"

"someone get the radio."

"is your phone working for the internet?'

"can you check emergency broadcasts?" It was as if the mundane camp came alive to check on what was going on all at once. Within an hour everything started to calm back down again. Everything was coming back fine, no emergencies, horses were fine, and there were no explosions anywhere or anything. The look on Kurama's face said another story though. The group clustered together in various states of wear.

"Yusuke, you felt that demon energy spike?" Kurama immediately asked as they were close enough to whisper. Yusuke nodded.

"Shizuru and I both felt it too." Yukina said, and she looked worried. As if she knew where it was coming from. Kurama looked at Hiei and Botan, they smelled like a ball of horomones.

"Did ethier of you feel it?" baited question.

"Sorry Kurama, I think I did catch that cold… I honestly didn't feel it at all." Botan said quickly.

"Neither did I, I think I was a little to exhausted being abused by you lot as your heater…" Hiei glowered at Kurama, the look said 'just take the lies for now…' Kurama nodded his understanding.

"Kurama, Hiei, why don't you guys go check out the place where we had the fight with the ogres from before. Kuwbara and I will go check out the faire itself. Botan, you wanna take a cursory ride around the sky for the entire area?" Yusuke said. All present nodded and headed off in each direction, Botan detoured for clothing before going behind her tent and making her oar appear and taking for the sky. This left questions to be answered by Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru about where most of the group had gone off to.

"The guys went to go check on things at the faire sight and nearby to make sure that nothing was actually wrong or anything. Botan wasn't feeling too hot from all that rain earlier on she went to go lay back down. I wouldn't bug her, if I were you." The rest of mundane camp slowly followed suit trickling back to their tents to make sure they had sleep for the final day of the faire. The boys slowly came back as well reporting nothing of consequence. Botan also reported the same, however both Botan and Yusuke and Kuwbara did see a strange mound that wasn't there before at the ren faire site.

"I'd say the mound doesn't extend much farther up then maybe just above my ankle." Yusuke said gesturing to an area just above his ankle.

"You don't suppose it is from all the rain dancing do you?" Keiko spoke up.

"Good possibility." Shizuru and Yukina said in unison.

"We will just have to watch it don't you think guys?" Kuwabara said before stifling a yawn.

"Agreed we should all go back to be for now." Kurama nodded to everyone, and in turn each agreed they all each turned for bed.

_The mound that has suddenly appeared sits unassuming. A sudden burst of some sort of steam shoots out of the top of the mound then ceases. A steady steam like vapor slowly starts rising out of the mound. Then all is silent…_

**That ends this chapter! As I said I apologize for the super duper lateness of this chapter. Things have slowed down so there is a good chance I will be able to get the next and probably final chapter out for this story!** **Reviews are good motivators! So please do!**


	7. Perceptive Dova

**Hello one and all! Here is chapter 7 I've decided to extend it two chapters after this one. Keep with my theme of three chapters for each day. Here we go folkseses!**

Crescent lay on top of the sleeping bag she had, tired and warn out from chasing Dova. Her little boy crawled up onto her stomach and poked her face with his tiny little fingers.

"Mama.."

"Hm?" she questioned drowsily, where did this little guy get his energy from? He must be sapping other adults besides her in some way, he had to be.

"I saw that nice lady." He said this excitedly.

"Which one?" Crescent grumbled as she gently pushed him off the top of her onto his little sleeping bag.

"The nice lady with the blue hair. She was flying on a paddle." Dova said excitedly pointing out the tent flap. Crescent raised an eyebrow and sat up slightly on her elbows. She eyed her son, and then asked him,

"Have you been sitting with Grandpa Grey while he's been smoking his medical medicine again? I told him to not do it around you…"

"No mama no! Grandpa Grey hasn't had any this weekend his joint owies haven't been bugging him." He pulled on his mom's shirt getting her to sit up.

"look lookie!" Dova points out the open tent flap and to the sky. A figure was just crossing over the full moon. "Is she a dee-mun?" Dova asks.

"You've been talking to Mortis again haven't you?" Crescent rolls her eyes slightly. This was not a topic she wanted to get into for a long time. Not until he was like ten and would have an actual grasp on the real reality. She sighs.

"No… No I don't think so she's pretty docile to be anything like any demons I've ever seen." She sighs again. Just then Mortis pokes his head in.

"Talking demons?" He smiles big before inviting himself in and sitting with them at the open space. He gestures to the group only just starting to disperse.

"No thanks to you…" Crescent mutters. "One of that group is flying across the sky on a paddle… Or so my Dova is insisting. I saw something myself, but we don't need to push off the new guests just because they may be abnormal…"

"Couldn't agree more sweetie, besides look at us bunch we aren't exactly normal ether… besides red head and stoic over there are demons… they smell like it. The rest of those kids over there are spiritually aware for sure. I think they are genuinely here for a good time I don't think we have anything to worry about.. oh oh oh… Dova is right." Mortis says the last bit excited flapping his hand –at a high speed making his hand blur- at Crescent in a 'come look and see' motion. Sure enough Crescent looks up in time to see Botan land behind her tent before running to talk with the others who had also returned.

"I was right!" Dova almost screamed.

"Yes, yes you were right but let's not make a scene or bring it up for now." Crescent said as she grabbed for her son whom had been trying to bolt out the tent.

"No alarm needs to be raised so just leave it alone." Mortis speaks quietly staring at Dova to solidify that the subject needed to be dropped. Dova stares at the older man for the count of three.

"Okie dokie Unkie Moar-tees." With that Dova cuddles up under his sleeping bag. It was always so easy to get him to drop something at the very moment… Of course they would all be hearing about again later after faire was over she was sure.

"Alright I'm off, sleep tight both of you. I'm sure we are going to have a very long day tomorrow." Morits says and crawls out of Crescent's tent his knees popping as he went. He turns around zipping up the tent flap as he went.

"Night…" Crescent sighs and lays down with her boy.

…

Botan wakes up to the sound of the craw craw of crows, and the tweeting of robins. She groans slightly scratching her head. It felt to her like her hair was sticking up in odd places, she sighs and slowly sits up on her arms and elbows looking at the door of her tent. Not expecting much she looked to her side and to her surprise there lay a still sleeping Hiei. His hair was mussed up in just that way that guys with hair that long always tend to look oddly askew when not taken care of. He breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. He was still sleeping… she couldn't get over that part this was rather suprising for him. She could only think of one reason why. Considering for one his generating heat for the group since it had been so cold, for two the sex… She was pretty sure after that weird earth shake, that he went back out for a good majority of the night which would make a for three…

"Knock knock." Followed by tapping on the tent door. Botan crawled under her rabbit furs to the door not wanting to uncover yet because it was still chilly out. She unzipped the tent flap some to peak out her head and part of her upper body.

"Oh, hello little one." Botan said cheerily to Dova who stood before her.

"Mama wants to know if you want coffee this morning." Dova says quietly. He had already gone down the line for most of the tents. Crescent always like to have a general head count, it made making enough coffee easier. She never asked Dova to do it when he came to faires. He just did it on his own, she had realized the reception of a cute kid at your door early in the morning was easier than her. Always nicer to the little kids most people were.

"Who's your mom honey?" Botan says sleepily, not completely aware of all that was going on. Dova turns pointing at Crescent. Recognition crossed Botan's face.

"Oh! Dova… Right I didn't recognize you with your hood down. Yes please, I will need at least two." Botan holds up two of her fingers for Dova as a visual.

"For you and your friend?" Dova asked politely. Botan blinked how very perceptive for a 5 year old. She smiles and nods.

"Yes, for me and Hiei." Dova smiles and nods.

"Ok, will let you know when it is ready kay?" He runs off back across the encampment to his mother. Botan smiles and pushes herself back into the tent zipping it back up and laying down again with Hiei. She sighs and covers her head with the rabbit fur.

"I don't wanna get up…" Botan mutters. She was in fact running a fever. A low grade one but a fever nonetheless.

"I will not regret yesterday's fun! Nope I won't!" she yelled as she sat up. Getting ready to jump into her ren faire cloths for the final day a muscular arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her back down to the floor of the tent.

"woman be quiet… your too loud for this early in the morning…" a sleepy Hiei said his voice muffled by an additional blanket that his face was buried into.

"You've been up all night haven't you?" Botan asks sitting up and uncovering him from under the blanket.

"Yes."

"Keeping an eye on things while everyone was sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Was there any change overnight?"

"No.."

"Are you sure? Because you know if Yusuke finds out you were actually up all night he most likely going to want to know every single teensy detail."

"Yes… there was no change…." Hiei sat up grumpily. There was movement outside their tent.

"COFFEEE!" Shouted the little voice of Dova as he was running by the tents to announce that the coffee was now ready. There was suddenly a great increase of noise and movement. This camp lived for coffee it seemed.

"COH-FEEE!" someone groaned as they walked by. Shuffling towards the fire pit where the bitter beverage of choice would be waiting. Botan giggles slightly at the reference that was made.

"Coffee Zombies… Hehe." Botan shimmies into the majority of her outfit sans the corset and scrambles out of the tent before any protest of Hiei. He could hear her talking to that little kid outside the tent. He sighs flopping back down on the tent floor and throwing the blanket back over his naked form. It was more of a habit from laying with Botan the last couple of nights. He throws it back off, crawling over to observe outside the tent. He began realizing that for as early as it was, it was abnormally hot… Versus the last couple of mornings where everyone was running around in their cloaks, some were barely wearing anything at all. It was strange… He observed the change in more than enough to barely any, he could hear some of the other children complaining that it was too hot. Throwing some clothing on he crawled out of the tent, quickly stretched and at a quick pace walked towards the mound that they had discovered the previous night. He stopped in front of it staring at it closely. There had been no change… except now there was gentle steam rising up and wafting through the air.

"Hot right there huh?" a little voice said behind him. Hiei jumped slightly and turned, looking down to see Dova, no dragon costume. Just a little boy with pinkish hair in a male style tank top and shorts.

"Are you a dee-mun? You are different than regular people." Dova asked looking at Hiei. Dova reaches out and touches Hiei's leg where he could reach at the small height he was.

"What makes you think such a strange thing?" Hiei knew this human was just a child, and children tended to be more perceptive than most adults… it was still really hard not to get really defensive about the whole thing.

"Because you are different, you notice the strange feeling at the broken hill thing. It's not just really hot out here normally, and it's really really hot right here…" Hiei started to speak again, this kid was really perceptive… Almost too perceptive, one day it could get the poor boy in a lot of trouble.

Suddenly there was another great shaking of the earth. Dova ran and held onto Hiei's leg screaming in fear and screaming for his momma. Hiei places a hand on the child's head to steady the boy. The shaking did not cease like it did last time. Dova continued to shriek and cry as a terrified Crescent followed by Botan came running towards the screaming. Cresecent fell over twice in her attempt to get to her son, she slid home on her stomach and chest and hug her son to her as the shaking continued.

"It's ok! It's ok!" Botan looked at Hiei, whom had an alarmed look on his face. Botan looked back and seen the rest of the gang followed by a few others from the troupe heading their way including Mortis, and Gabriel both were holding swords.

"What's going on!?" Crescent shouts over her crying child.

**That is the end of this chapter! I haven't quite figured out if I will make it end on this next chapter or have on after that. But it will be awesome! Read, review, fuel my love for writing stories!**


	8. Close Your Eyes

**This has been a long time coming and I apologize for making those who've stuck through the inaccurate submission process. Special thank you to jtdarkman, 2black2butterfly, for sticking with me from the beginning. Oh, inspiration for this chapter came from Adam Lambert's Never Close Our Eyes by accident when I happen to be listening to it recently and others by the fellow. On to the show!**

"I don't know!" Botan shouted to Crescent. Idly Botan noticed that Crescent also had a sword strapped to her side. Hiei just about scooped the two women and child up as the ground right by the mound started to split and crack.

"Move back!" Hiei shouted. As he all but shoved the three away practically tossing the terrified Dova into the Gabriel the blacksmith's arms and Crescent into Mortis'. Quick as lightning he whipped his sword out of its sheath. Slight looks of impressed ran across the two Ren. faire actor's faces. As each in turn unsheathed their swords, Crescent also followed suit after disentangling herself from Gabriel. Dova started crying, as Mortis handed him to Botan the only one without a weapon of some kind. The rest of the gang had come up on the scene, with no regards to the normal folks that were running around heading out of the field started to reveal their own original weapons of choice.

"It's coming… it's coming!" Dova was crying out. Hiei looked at Botan.

"Keep the kid safe?" Botan knew exactly what he was saying. Botan sighed as her oar glimmered into focus.

"I knew you were different…" Dova said as he hugged on Botan still crying as he was looking at his mommy. Crescent looked over, not terrified of what just happened at all. Neither did the other two ren fair performers bat an eye at it either. They of course were different too. Botan's oar floated behind her and she jumped on it situating the little boy in her lap. Mortis walked up with some rope and acutally fashioned a harness for Dova to sit in that went around Botan's upper body, so that he was secure. Just as Mortis finished what he was doing strange creatures with four arms started pouring from the cracks that had been forming under their feet.

"Imps!" Crescent yelled. "Ew Nasty creatures…" It shouldn't have surprised Hiei that they had any knowledge of the kinds of demons that existed, but it still did.

"Botan…" Hiei said turning to look at her, as the three performers started to dispatch the swarms of creatures, followed by that of Kuwabara who joined the three to take care of the masses that continued to come up.

"Yea taking off now…"

"No… be careful." Hiei muttered as Botan took to the sky holding the still crying child.

"Will my mommy be ok?" Dova asks quietly as he hugs Botan's neck.

"I'm sure she will be fine Dova…" Botan was fairly sure the rest of the gang would protect the performers, even if they were different than regular folks. "Hold on to me tight ok?" Dova nods and closes his eyes, hiding in her neck. Back down on the ground the swarms of imps, continued to flow, these ugly little creatures came out in hordes and could easily take down even a special person. Yusuke walked up next to Hiei with Kurama trailing behind, having finished telling Shizuru and the other girls to help lead the civilians to safety, with the help of the other performance troupe members.

"I heard what ya said there shorty, caring a little bit more than ya should?" Yusuke said teasingly obviously trying to lighten the already dire situation that they were heading towards like a steam engine to a wall.

"Just because you say it's too much doesn't mean that it is Yusuke…" Kurama said in a way jeering back, but it was always harder for him to make light in dark situations like this. A dark clawed hand that was very thin and knobby came out of the crack that suddenly got wider as this creature started to crawl out, it looked like the ogre demons they had fought early that weekend. The only difference was it was deathly skinny as it stood to its full height which was well above the height of any who was present. Kurama shifted his wrist to test the waters of this strange creature that appeared out of the ground. As the whip headed towards the demon creatures head it let out a loud blood curdling roar, which made all stop and cover their ears.

"What is that?!" Yusuke yelled over the creatures scream/roar. The imps took this opportunity to attack en masse. Those trying to take care of the masses return to their previous duties as they continued to literally sweep at the tiny creatures. The ground started to shake harder, out of the ground shot a giant demon. The three remaining stared at the creature as it continued to grow in size.

"Fuck.." was all that essentially in one version or another came out of the three's mouths. Then another of those sickly skinny demon creatures came out of the ground as well. Kurama started after it automatically, all they needed was another of those giants to appear if that is in fact what called it there. Yusuke stared at Hiei, they both put their fists in the air and then towards each other, swung them down.

"You cheated… Shorty." Hiei smirked.

"Can't prove it and no time to fight about it." Yusuke grinned at Hiei.

"You're just trying to be cool in front of Botan!" He yelled as he ran towards the other sickly creature.

"Are seriously having a rock, paper, scissors match over who fights the big one?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Botan screams at the top of her lungs as she covered the young boy's ears as not to yell into them. She watched as Hiei flitted out of sight.

"Yup…" Hiei muttered out loud to himself, he flitted out of sight running towards the one side of the field intending to give himself a good running start at the thing to get up the side of the giant demons legs. There were a chorus of screams around him as people happen to glance back and in turn others started screaming. He took one more step back after he stopped and then charged forward. As he got closer to the giants foot the creature started to pick up it's foot and move forward. Hiei would have to either continue past to the other leg or take his chances with a jump…

"No choice!" Yusuke yelled and stood just ahead of the giant preparing to launch Hiei into the air for an extra boost. Hiei took it and just as his foot hit Yusuke's hands, Yusuke launched him as hard as he could in the air. Just after he had to drop to the ground to dodge the pestilent demon (the sickly looking demon).

"Geeze not even a break!" He dodges again in a drop and jumps up and runs away towards another part of the field out of the way of the giant feet that had begun moving. He noticed that Kurama had done the same thing moving to the back of the giant demon. Hiei continued in the air then hit the unusually tough skin of the creature zipping up as quickly as he could. Strange mounds were all over the body as he was going the mounds seem to move. He quickly realized there were parasite like creatures all over the giant demon. He didn't stop his ascent, as soon the creatures started squirming and writhing. Soon the creatures were swiping and trying to slow his ascent to the top. He jumped, dodged and dived around the creatures as he continued on it soon came to the point that he had start cutting down these strange symbiotic creatures as the continued to hamper his way up. Flitting creature to creature slicing as he went, the closer he got to the top the more there were and the harder it was to just continue without effort.

"Tch.." He shifted to his demon form, turning green and eyes opened up all over his body, and he opened the Jagan. As his speed increased so did the amount of times he went without having to slash through the writhing creatures. Dodging blows, and blazing through the creatures closer and closer to the head of the giant. He cut through several more of these creatures, dodging and flitting through he finally got to the head. He immediately buried his sword to the hilt into the giant's cheek. Forcefully pulling it out he received no reaction from the beast… Running towards the nose he once again stabbed his sword to the hilt into the beast and begun dragging it through the tough skin of the demon all the way towards its eye.

"Hiei!" Botan yelled at him, good idea and all but now the beast was raising its hand rather fast to crash to its face. The force of the wind sent Botan and Dova into a tailspin, Botan was able to get back into control rather quickly. Watching as the giant hand smacked into its own face, rather effectively crushing Hiei. When the hand moved Hiei stood there just fine. Apparently the demon had cupped its hand on its face. The wind and pressure messed with Hiei's equilibrium however causing him to be a little put off and dizzy from the quick pressure changes. He shook it off as he worked his sword loose thinking up another plan as he went on.

"The eyes! He-ay! The eyes, get its eyes!" Dova had turned to look at the giant demon creature, something made him shout out pointing to what he thought would hurt the creature the most. To Dova the creature seemed slow and dumb, despite how fast its hand had flown up to smash against its face. The demon took too long to feel the pain even if it seemed more like a scratch to the thing. Dova continued to shout and wave his little fists in the air at the fire demon below on the face of what everyone but nary a few continued to run from. Even with the large steps of the giant demon it still seemed like it would take much longer for each motion. Hiei could hear the persistent yelling of the toddler, what an obvious spot for an attack, you'd think the demon would expect that. Hiei went ahead and went for it what could it hurt nothing else he had tried since after he recovered had worked. So he streaked for the closest eye and jumped in the air to drive his sword with as much force as he could into the eye. Almost an immediate reaction set the creature screaming in pain. He could anticipate the hand that would come up to smash against its face once again. He pulled out his sword and drove it in again and again. Suddenly it literally popped and out swarmed millions of the imps that had shown up before, Hiei jumped up and landed on the other eye and preceded with the same motions as before. This eye did the exact same, as more of the imps poured out of the eyes of the giant the more it felt like he was getting lower to the ground at a high rate. The demon was full of imps!

"Hiei, catch on!" Botan got awfully close to the creature as it continued to deflate. Hiei understood what she meant and made a jump for her and Dova, he had jumped a little shy of what he had meant to do and nearly missed grabbing the end of her oar as she zoomed away out of harm with the fire demon in tow. Soon there were masses of these multicolored imps all over the field, but they were quickly being pushed back towards the cracks in the ground. Imps were better in mass groups, but when they knew they were out down they tend to run away. That was in fact what was now happening, as they poured into the cracks in the ground Yusuke and Kurama had just finished off the sickly pestilent demons. Kurama withdrew something from inside his mass of hair and threw it to the ground infusing it with his spirit energy. Almost immediately a massive tree started to grow in the spot the cracks appeared. Botan made to land, Hiei jumped off and helped to finish the last of the imps that didn't make it into the cracks before they were overcome by the humongous tree root s that continued to form.

"DOVA!" Crescent ran towards Botan and her son and swopped him up out of Botan's arms.

"Were you a good boy? Did you behave for Botan?"

"Yes mama… I helped too." Dova said proudly.

"Helped?" She looked at Botan questioningly, then to Hiei who shifted forward. Dova shimmied out of his mother's arms and ran towards Hiei and hugged his leg.

"We made a good team huh?" Dova smiled up at Hiei, who couldn't help but crack a smirk. The kid was infectious, he placed his hand on top of his head.

"Yea, he sure did good with that idea of going for the eyes." Hiei said as he crouched down at eye level with the kid. He had since cleaned off his sword before everything came to a standstill.

"I wanna be sword fighter like you one day." Dova yelled out, he jumped up and down slightly. Hiei blanched slightly at the straightforward attitude this kid had even knowing that Hiei himself was a demon.

"Not all demons are bad right mama?" Dova looked at his mom, who nodded with a laugh.

"Well here, a gift from me to you kid. Become a great swordsman." Hiei said suddenly as he stood up and set the sword in Dova's mom's hands.

"When you get bigger you can use that sword. How's that sound?" Hiei said another smirk gracing his face.

"But Hiei, this is yours…"

"Swords can be replaced, he needs it more than I do." Hiei said as he cut off Crescent.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Crescent. Plus from this guy.." Yusuke started to say but was cut off by Kurama.

"From Hiei it's a great honor, believe me." Kurama smiled his trademark smile.

"Ok, if you're sure… Thank you very much for this generous gift!" Crescent said as Dova looked at his new prize very carefully. Hiei was walking away, Botan caught up with him.

"Walking off into the sunset all cool like now?" She teased him slightly.

"Yea with you at my side." Hiei looked at Botan out of the corner of his eye as he continued to walk. He brought his hand up to his face as if to wipe something off. Only to hide a smile.

**Alright there is one more after this ladies and gents to help wrap it up and then that will be it! Read and review! I'm sorry this chapter took so darned long!**


End file.
